


of homemade food and tiptoe kisses

by azureforest



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Adopted Children, Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, Slice of Life, theyre dads. both of them. the kids have three dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureforest/pseuds/azureforest
Summary: being a father of several orphaned children is admittedly significantly easier if you have another father.it's made slightly harder again if you're in love with him, though, and even worse when you're a head shorter than him.also? he gets in the way of cooking- but he loves him, so he can forgive all that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "im not a fan of chadlugh" i say as i write chadlugh and christen the chadlugh tag. great job @ self, now im trapped here and i cant escape. 
> 
> i uh. i love my sons?
> 
> crossposted and heavily edited from a drabble prompt on tumblr i filled a while back; that said, please enjoy!

Whenever he gets the time to really just stop and think over the din of playing children, between chores, cooking, drawing and work, work, work, Chad sometimes can barely believe that this is reality, that he’s really standing here, despite everything he’s been through; The war, the poverty and everything else they’ve faced. But never mind all that crap- He’s here now, and he's glad and so, so thankful for everything around him, and that’s all that matters- A happy home, a home to many and many more to come, his dreams bearing fruit. In the comfort of the kitchen, the man hums, stirring the contents of the pan idly, the crackle-pop of vegetable oil sounding like home, as one of the older children hauls in some potatoes with a skip in their step, setting them down on the counter with a thump and a relieved huff.

“Is this enough, Father?” the teen asks, straightening up, standing perhaps an inch or two taller than the man himself. The blond turns around, estimates the amount, then nods, face softening into something like a smile.

“Perfect- Thanks, Chris. Also, Gwyn was lookin' for you outside- Looked like a game of marbles. Did you wanna join?”

Chris yelps in appreciation, hastily saying their thanks, before rushing outside to join their friend, and Chad snickers to himself- He really can’t ask for anything more, he confirms to himself upon hearing an offended shriek- presumably from Gwyn- and shakes his head, snickering. They're a handful, the lot of them, but they're _his_ handful, and when the going gets tough, well- Lugh's almost always around nowadays, right?

Even the thought of the scholar pulls his smile into more of a grin as he sets the pan off the fire, letting the sauce cool, setting a towel in front so that the younger ones won’t burn themselves if they do so much as attempt to sneak into the kitchen. It isn't officially established, not yet, but with the time Lugh spends with Chad and the children, he may just as well be a second Father, with Ray being either Father Number Three, or perhaps Weird Nerdy Uncle, much to the dark mage’s chagrin- He's a valued member of their family all the same, has always been and will always be, and the kids love him regardless of his grumpy exterior.

Honestly, though- Three Fathers. Hilarious. He’d have loved that when he was younger.

There’s a cheer in the yard that drifts over and to his ears that he assumes comes from the marble game, but then the kitchen door opens soon after, smack in the middle of his train of thought, and Chad jerks around- Curse old reflexes- before relaxing, letting out another short huff of a laugh- His face feels like it might get stuck in a permanent grin at this rate, and hes not sure whether he'll like that or not. "Damn, you scared me."

The mage gives the blond an easy smile in return, absentmindedly ruffling the hair of a young girl who had attached herself to Lugh’s leg. "Did I? Sorry- And don't swear in front of the kids."

“Anyways, Lugh, you’re early.” Chad greets flippantly, casually ignoring Lugh's half-hearted reprimand, sets aside a pot filled with water, dusting off his hands and letting them rest on his hips, tilting his head just a tiny bit upwards to meet the other’s eyes. “Magic talk too boring without me?”

Lugh laughs, waving a hand. “You’d sleep through it, anyways.” he replies, before reaching out to ruffle Chad’s hair affectionately, ignoring his own protest as payback, then letting it slide down to rest on his cheek, thumb tracing his brow as he did so. His voice softens. “But yes, I definitely missed you.”

Some of the children who had gathered in the doorway 'ooh', while still others make kissy faces or stick out their tongues- They're used to it, though, so Chad snorts, shoos them out of the kitchen with a wave or five of his hand, upon which they surprisingly comply, little feet skittering out of the doorway to go back to play. The door closes, louder than it ought to, but the former thief pushes that scolding to another day- The door can still take a few slams, though he'd really rather not have it break.

"Kids." The blond grumbles, leans against the other’s hand with a content hum, though his gaze still flits over to the stove, where a stir-fry sizzles, despite it having been moved aside a while ago- Lugh laughs, pulls him into an abrupt hug- Chad lets out a startled yelp, before cursing softly and leaning in, head resting on the mage's chest- Golden eyes close as he sighs. The mage's voice comes from somewhere above his head, softly, quietly, fills the room with a warmth Chad had missed.

"I'm glad I'm back."

The thief lifts his head, grabs the front of the other's cloak, stands on the tips of his toes to plant a clumsy kiss on the mage's lips- Lugh lets out a similarly startled noise as he's jerked downwards slightly, before he complies, smiling, all white teeth and squinty eyes. Chad grins, golden eyes shining as he finally replies.

"And I'm glad you're here."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, feedback of any kind is greatly appreciated!


End file.
